


Sam is His for the Taking

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: And the object of his obsession is just pretty like this, marked by fingerprints and bites in different stages of healing.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s driven by a need so powerful that even Amara or Lucifer couldn’t stop it. So, he takes and takes what has always been his, driving ruthlessly into the willing body in front of him.

Groaning, he sets a rough and possessive rhythm, claiming Sam’s body with every impulse and causing the sharp cries that fill the bedroom. He doesn’t really care whether Sam’s satisfied or not.

Sounds from the headboard banging against the wall rivaling those of skin against skin, and he knows the strength of his fingers on the soft skin is unnecessary, but it’s inevitable. Marks are a symbol of property, and he’s a man who likes to mark what’s his, to show the world that Sam is taken.

Dean's life changed completely when his little brother was put in his arms for the first time. He knew then, at four years old, that Sam would be his forever. And it’s his first guideline. Ever.

That’s why he made the deal when his brother died for the first time. That’s why he spent a year researching a way to free Sam from the Cage. And that's the same reason why he stopped Sam from finishing the Trials, and why he let Gadreel possesses his brother. Nothing will separate Sam from him. He won’t allow it.

And the object of his obsession is just pretty like this, marked by fingerprints and bites in different stages of healing. Dean digs his nails into sweaty skin as he pulls narrow hips against his crotch tightly. The tight hole swallows his hard cock full and hungry. Sam’s back is arched, and his long legs are open for Dean easy access. It's how it always works between them, and it's perfect.

“What would your hunters think if they saw you like this, Chief?”

His brother groans in response, receiving his thrusts with the same excitement Dean is giving it to him, being used as a whore, and loving it.

“Oh. Fuck, Dean!”

“That’s it, slut, swallow everything I give you with your needy little hole.”

And Sam does just that, powerful muscles being used for a single goal: pleasure.

“You love it, don’tcha? You can’t get enough of my big cock.”

They are rocking together, the sounds of sex loud enough to be heard outside the room. He wants them to listen to what's going on and to know that Sam is off limits. And maybe it can prevent broken teeth and bones because his self-control goes out of the window when someone touches Sam. So, he fucks like a man on a mission, pulling his cock out to the head and then slamming back in hard enough to drive Sam’s entire body forward. But he draws the tall body back to meet his impulses, and the groans Sam tries to avoid come out anyway, to Dean's contentment.

Protectiveness turned into an obsession at some point, desire repressed into reality, and from there, his life purpose also became the perfect lover for him. And the reciprocal is also true. There is no place for abandonment and disagreement. No more. That’s all in the past.

Oh, Sam tried to escape more than once. So, he went to Stanford. But Dean always brought him back. And over the years Sam's resistance shattered, like glass crashing into a hard surface.

Now, there are no more attempts at escape or accusations against Dean. His little brother learned his place, and there’s an acceptance that wasn’t there before. Sam belongs to him, irrevocably.

Cries wrenching out of Sam’s mouth catch Dean's attention, and the tension in his brother’s body shows that he’s on the edge.

“Always spreading his long legs any time big brother wants it.” Dean works his hips in a frenzy, making sure he goes as deep as humanly possible.

This is much more than love and protection; it’s the desire to possess completely and the inability to let go. This is the need to control every aspect of Sam's life to the smallest detail. This is the essence of their relationship.

It was a difficult task at first. Sam was a stubborn and questioning boy, always confronting his father and denying the family legacy. But Dean’s determination won out, and rebellion turned into obedience, challenge into acceptance. And it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever witnessed, second only to his little brother's lascivious behavior when he's being fucked. Nothing is more exciting than seeing Sam whimpering and moaning like a whore, inhibitions and dignity being left behind over the years.

“Dean...Dean...” It leaves Sam's mouth desperate and wrecked, prompting Dean to move his hips to make sure he sinks his cock as deep as he can.

It wasn't always like this between them in sex, and Sam's initial reluctance was so annoying that Dean had to tie him up sometimes. However, over time, Dean made his brother see reason, all fear and guilt giving way to conformism and desire.

With one last cry, his little brother comes, the constriction in his member almost eliciting his own orgasm. He fucks Sam through the aftershocks, even when the gorgeous body goes limp against the bed, sweat sliding down Dean’s neck.

After that, the pace is brutal as his orgasm built, fingernails branding Sam with more marks. Dean’s marks. And all at once, the spark of pleasure that starts at his groin reverberates out to his legs and back with an intensity that he wants to feel it over and over.

By the time his brain catches up again, the scene before him brings a feeling of unparalleled satisfaction. Sam’s seems wrecked, come is trickling down from his pink and swollen hole. Beyond the scratches on his back, new marks began to form on his waist, and his hair is a mess, but his profile shows that there's a smile at the corner of his lips.

Still inside him, Dean touches the tattoo on Sam’s ass reverently, tracing the DW with his fingers. And he knows all these marks have a unique and unmistakable meaning. Sam's yours. Forever.

“I’m never letting you go, Sammy.”

“I know, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved your idea ereynolds, so I wrote the second chapter, although I think it's not what you had in mind.

Dean stays awake while his brother snoozes against his chest. His right hand caresses the soft skin of Sam's back and ass.

He’s aware of his obsessive behavior, knowing that it suffocates Sam sometimes. But he can't—and won't—do anything about it. Sam will just have to deal with him. His unhealthy jealousy makes him take every chance he’s to assert his ownership of Sam. All these useless hunters of the alternate universe need to know that Sam Fucking Winchester has an owner and one that nobody in their right mind will want to face.

When Sam begins to wake up, Dean notices movement at the door, which he had left slightly open. The form moves until it’s completely hidden in the shadow. It doesn't matter, because Dean knows he's there.

That feeling of ownership emerges once again—with full force. The need to possess is raw, and he embraces it.

Dean rubs a finger over the still wet hole, and his little brother moans, moving his hips and trying to get the finger to slide in. Needy Sam always has an effect on Dean, and his cock is already half-hard once again. However, he doesn’t penetrate Sam, and his brother pushes against his finger, dick growing against Dean's abdomen.

“Dean,” Sam says, warm breath over the skin of Dean's chest, and that sounds demanding.

“Beg me, Sammy.” Only the tip of the finger is inserted, but he knows it’s not enough for Sam.

“Dean...” his brother protests while seeking more contact.

“C’mon, Chief,” Dean jokes, but they both know who is in control.

“Fuck me! Please, Dean. Please.”

“Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck your slutty hole again?”

"Yeah."

“What else?”

“My hole needs it so bad that it even hurts.”

“And?” Dean asks, and that comes out feral and possessive.

“I love how you stretch me, the way your cock feels inside me, so huge, the way you fuck me, so deep and hard, and taking me in every way possible. I love how you make me feel yours, how you fill all the empty spaces inside me.”

“Damn it!” He loves it when Sam talks that way. It's so different from his geek and serious brother.

Dean's finger continues its insufficient exploration, and he feels Sam's sweat against his skin where they’re connected. Both are entirely hard now.

With a glance toward the door, he pulls his finger out, slapping the firm ass.

Feeling unusually permissive, he commands, “If you want me, you'll have to work for it, Sammy. Ride me.”

When Sam gets off him, he sits up, making himself comfortable against the headboard.

He’s going to allow the hidden viewer to watch them and deal with the consequences later.

Straddling Dean’s hips, Sam positions himself, and his long fingers are gentle on Dean’s cock, stroking it sometimes, pre-come being spread along the length. The fluid and the semen of the previous fuck will be the only lubrication to ease the way.

His need for Sam is almost uncontrollable now, but when he's about to throw his little brother on the mattress, tight heat envelopes his cock. Both moan, and then Sam's mouth is on his, kissing him eagerly, tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth. And it’s the perfect opportunity for him to run a hand over Sam's back, holding tightly to the base of his neck. It makes his little brother get trapped against Dean’s chest. With his other hand, he holds Sam's left asscheek, having enough leverage to push his hips up. His feet on the bed allow him to build a rhythm, and he swallows every moan of Sam against his mouth.

He loves to see Sam bouncing on his cock, but the presence in the shadow triggers his tendencies towards violence, and it turns out Dean has already sent men to the hospital for much less.

Since Michael left his body and he returned home, jealousy has eroded his insides. One of the hunters from the alternate universe has been following Sam around like a puppy, drooling over his brother. Dean thought he could handle it, but that's not the case, and his previous decision to leave the door slightly open seems stupid now. Only he has the right to see Sam naked in all his glory. But he’s going to fix it.

Feeling a growing urgency, Dean releases his brother. As Sam lifts his upper body, however, Dean moves, laying him on his back, toward the foot of the bed. Sam's indignant yelp is followed by moans of pleasure as Dean enters him again and thrusts harder and faster than before. Within minutes he makes his brother come, and he grunts satisfied with the constriction around his cock. He pulls out of Sam, stroking his cock a few more seconds and ejaculating, his sperm making a long stripe across his brother’s chest and jaw. It’s the animal in him making an appearance and marking its territory.

Sam's tired and satisfied look is all the reaction Dean gets. Orgasms leave his little brother in a lethargic state for at least half an hour. And in those moments, he likes to explore every inch of skin. Today, however, he has an unfinished business to solve.

When Sam closes his eyes to his post-orgasm nap, Dean gets out of bed, looking for his brother's underwear that has been dropped somewhere on the floor. He finds what he's looking for near the chair. The white of the fabric is perfect for what he intends to do. Smiling, he picks it up.

He wipes Sam with the underwear, leaving it with some wet spots. His brother doesn't wake up during his ministrations, and he looks so young and vulnerable like this. He leans in, kissing Sam's forehead before stepping back and putting on Sam’s underwear. It’s wet and sticky, but Dean is a practical man, and the temporary discomfort will be worth it. He finds his robe, which he also puts on, but leaves it open, revealing generous parts of his body.

A smile forms on Dean's lips, and it’s calculated and predatory.

When he closes the door behind him, there’s no sign of the hunter, and it’s disappointing. Dean’s eager for the confrontation, but the guy isn’t going anywhere, and food seems to be the most urgent need when his stomach growls suddenly.

Changing his plans, he goes to the kitchen. To his surprise, Sam's admirer is there, although Castiel's presence is an inconvenience. Confusion and embarrassment appear on the angel's face when he looks at Dean's costume, and that would be comical under other circumstances.

The look directed at Dean by the hunter is also embarrassing, permeated with fear, however.

“Listen, man,” the guy stutters.

His blood boils at the audacity of the other hunter.

"No," Dean interrupts, “You're the one who will hear me."

Dean approaches, invading the guy's space, and he's sure the man can smell it. The smell of sex.

"Dean?" Castiel interferes.

“Stay out of this, Castiel,” he growls without taking his eyes off the guy, who seems to be having trouble breathing, sweat running down his temples.

“Sam is mine. He always has been, and I am the only one who will have him. If I catch you near him again, it won't be good for your health.”

“I got it, man.” The guy can barely stare at him, and the tremors Dean sees ease some of his anger. For now.

“Get out!” he growls, and the guy comes out of the kitchen as fast as a gazelle, for Dean's amusement.

“Was that really necessary, Dean?” The useless angel questions.

“No one's going to take Sam from me, Castiel.” He approaches the angel. “And you more than anyone should know that.”

Despite the angel's usual expressionlessness, Dean can see a hint of fear on his face. Castiel says nothing and steps back. The reaction is predictable, and Dean smirks to himself.

He walks away and goes toward the fridge, looking for snacks. The leftover pizza is enough for him and Sam. He also gets water and coffee. It will provide the energy they need for now, because he’s not over with Sam yet.

It’s easy to ignore the angel leaning against the wall and still watching him—Castiel isn’t a threat. Besides, Dean has already lost too much time away from Sam.

Before he can get out of the kitchen, however, Jack blunders into him.

“Watch your step, kid.”

“Dean! I’m so sorry.”

Concern turns into curiosity on the kid's face when he notices Dean's outfit.

“Dean? Why are you wearing wet underwear?”

_Holy shit! _He has no time for it.

“And what is that smell?”

But he knows of a useless angel who has plenty of time to play babysitter.

Smirking, he points to Castiel.

“Cass can explain everything to you.” An angry look is the last thing he sees when he leaves the kitchen.

Dean's laugh echoes down the hallway as he returns to Sam.

A week later, a certain hunter disappears without a trace. All attempts to find him are unsuccessful. And if Dean looks particularly happy, only Castiel suspects the real reason.


End file.
